<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The BEST Motivation in the world by Ghostly_2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226190">The BEST Motivation in the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001'>Ghostly_2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deals, F/M, Majin Buu Saga, No Smut, Oral Sex, Promises, Romantic Gestures, Tenkaichi Budokai | World Martial Arts Tournament, blow job gesture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krillin still a little doubting about entering the World Tournament but 18 hes just complaining and she knows little motivation with get him moving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The BEST Motivation in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo I hope u enjoyed just a little dumb idea I had. If you like comment good or bad it all helps me grow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krillin still had reserves about entering the world tournament again of course he was coming since Goku was back for one day only and everybody would be together an catch up which would be fun since they hadn't seen each other in a while but he never had any plans to fight until Gohan said something about it and 18 stood her ground and on knowing it would be a good chance to earn some money and finally leave the island and the old perv. Knowing he had a losing battle and afraid of his wife he made sure to say yes but marron sealed the deal thinking of how his baby girl could watch her daddy filled him with glee and made the spirit of the warrior in him even more excited about the tournament, but as the tournament day was here he got nervous pacing the hall of the locker room waiting for 18 thinking about how he wouldn't be able to compete of course he was strong but Goku, Vegeta, Gohan,18 piccolo were all top tier fighters no way he was on their level.</p>
<p>As he was  Stuck in deep thought he didn't notice 18 exit the locker room looking at him confusing then sighed he was still overthinking this tournament and it was getting on her nerves night and day wouldn't stop talking about it.</p>
<p>"Are you still thinking about this you're here already get over it and fight I didn't marry a weakling" 18 had enough of krillin's worry and constant what if talk </p>
<p>Krillin stopped dead in his tracks mid thought looking at 18 wondering how long she had been there and watched him</p>
<p>"Hey that's easy for you to say you can win this thing and I'm not weak"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Krillin will you just shut up and go fight the weak humans by the way? Let me remind you that you are stronger than," 18 said frustrated it was time he either got it together or didn't and there was no way she would let him lose it now.</p>
<p>"I know but what if I lose to them or mess up or even worse have to face you," Krillin said sitting on the bench twiddling his thumbs together </p>
<p>"Oh kami ok three things first if you lose to any one of them I would kill you since you threw the fight, second mess up really you couldn't do anything dumber than that fool Mr. Satan, and third please if we meet I would smoke you but I would to it fast" 18 held up three fingers leaning back against the wall looking at her husband who still was pondering it seemed like he was not gonna shake this until an idea entered her head.</p>
<p>"Ok I agree with some of those points but my first fight is the first on the card and marron is watching I don't wanna mess up in front of her and hey I go keep up with you," Krillin said lifting his head to his wife</p>
<p>"Ok how about this if win your first fight I'll give you a blowjob," 18 said smiling to Krillin she may not be the best with her temper but when it came to motivation she was the best and knowing how much Krillin loved her blowjobs she decided to use that gift as the ultimate motivation and prize</p>
<p>"wha- what really" Krillin was at a loss for words almost speechless he couldn't deny that was a great deal an added more to this tournament his red blush already forming he may not have had a lot of girlfriends but from the ones he did have he could tell 18 was the best at a lot of things in the bedroom and her Blowjobs were one of the best already growing a little hard he tried to hide his boner.</p>
<p>18 smiled seeing her husband try to hide his eagerness for his prize deciding to make the motivation sweater and better she decided to up her husband's prize and worked her charm</p>
<p>"Yeah and if you win all your fights and win some money Ill give the best blowjob in the world, ill do all the things you like play with your tip, long licks, sucking on your balls, deepthroat you until ur entire length is in my mouth fucking my throat ill let you fuck my tits and most of all Ill swallow your entire load and won't spit it out" 18 leaned forward to Krillin making sure to show him so of her cleavage in the process.</p>
<p>Krillin's almost fell back off the bench as 18 got closer knowing how sweet the deal was he got excited and even more hard thinking of 18 blowjobs and all the things she said she would do which was normal but he had never heard her say she would do all that especially deepthroating which was something 18 didn't do much of due to krillin's size but hearing it and more made him already make up his mind on the deal-making sure he didn't fall he pushed himself up on the bench making himself stable with his arms behind him trying to act smooth</p>
<p>"DEAL" Krillin shouted in excited this time his blush was from embarrassment not being horny</p>
<p>18 smiled thinking how easy it was for her to get Krillin to agree to things which were cute to her an also kinda hot to think about</p>
<p>"'You sure are excited but what can I say I give the best blowjob in the world so deal" 18 leaned back away from Krillin smiling at how cheery he was and more motivated he was as he started to shadowbox trying to impress her. Just as Krillin became more serious the announcer called his name as his fight was starting and he needed to make his way to the entrance. 18 walked with Krillin who had a bright smile on his walking with his hands behind his head more confident now that he knew of the prize he would get if he won and she knew he would make sure he won no matter what. Stopping at the entrance as Krillin went on to the arena she called his name to make sure he knew what prize he was fighting for besides the money.</p>
<p>"Hey Krillin" 18 yelled</p>
<p>: yeah what is it" Krillin said his smiling fading as he turned around into his serious which made 18 smile at her dork</p>
<p>"Just remember," said 18, doing a blowjob gesture with her hand using her tongue to show his dick going in and out of her mouth.</p>
<p>Krillin's eyes shot open getting hard an excited again smiling and blushing more trying to hide his boner again this time with little success opting out to turn around to walking quickly to the arena to face his opponent trying not to think about 18 but his mind kept slipping back to her and how he wanted to win his prize. getting into a fighting stance he readied himself for the fight that he would win no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading also if youre wondering this story takes place when the Buu saga is starting at the world tournament before krillin is about to face Pintar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>